


Fingergun

by aila_hazama



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, One Shot, flirty!jihoon, soonhoon happened so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aila_hazama/pseuds/aila_hazama
Summary: “Hey, Kwon Soonyoung!”Urgh… It’s him again.“My daily present for you.” Jihoon fingergunned him and winked simultaneously.“Huh?”SoonHoon AU where Jihoon is so highkey whipped for Soonyoung but the latter is pissed off about it.





	Fingergun

**Author's Note:**

> Since SoonHoon appeared on the Star Road interview together so I'm posting this ;))
> 
> shout-out to voborabopabo moots who make my day with their "wild" antics XD
> 
> As usual,  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Seventeen. This work is purely a fiction of mine.

Ever since the incident involving Mingyu and Seungkwan bickering over how did an anchovy poop happened in the café until Soonyoung walked in out of nowhere and put an end to it in interesting way, Jihoon found himself stalking the older. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt but your voices like an announcement blared in the whole college. So, I just wanna say Mr Google is everyone’s best friend. Make use of it, dudes.” Soonyoung patted the boys’ shoulder encouragingly before walked off with his group of friends, leaving the duo as well as his group of friends dumbfounded.

The memory is still fresh in his mind every time Jihoon saw Soonyoung with his circle of friends. 

Based on his research (read: stalking activities), Kwon Soonyoung is famous with his nonchalant attitude. He got himself bunch of fangirls and fanboys fawning over him due to that reason but none of them he’d ever entertained. 

It doesn’t help when his circle of friend is as much as famous like him. Choi Seungcheol, the exquisite handsome man with *cough* daddy *cough* material, Chwe Hansol, the definition of ethereal beauty with his headphone always hung around his neck and last but not least, the most knowledgeable person in the college with cold expression wears on his face, Jeon Wonwoo. Surely, they are the hottest guys in college but neither of them had paid anyone any attention as if they are living in their own world especially Soonyoung. So, when Soonyoung intervened the other day, it surely surprised everyone there including Jihoon himself. Hence, the younger opted to stalk the Kwon Soonyoung but accidentally falls for the guy’s charm instead (not that he’s complaining though).

So today, a day after the café incident happened, Jihoon stood in front of Kwon Soonyoung and his three friends, crossing his arms over his chest as well threw his target a smirk. 

“Kwon Soonyoung.”

The four friends with black clothing halted their tracks and turned to the not-so-tall-compare-to-them figure in front of them. Soonyoung just raised his eyebrow and Jihoon took it as a sign for him to continue. 

“My name is Lee Jihoon. Engrave that name in your heart.” Jihoon then fingergunned the man and winked simultaneously before turned around and walked away. 

Wow. How Jihoon wants to applaud himself for changing yesterday-shy-Lee-Jihoon to today-flirtiest-Lee-Jihoon. 

Soonyoung on the other hand just quirked his brows in disinterest before his friends shrugged and left the matter aside. 

Surprisingly, Jihoon was not awkward at all after he did that to Soonyoung in broad daylight even when meeting the older in almost every class they shared together and neither did Soonyoung. They never spoke before. The first and only conversation they had was just now and sadly it was one-sided too. So Soonyoung didn’t care.

“And since I’ve already counted everyone in the class, I want you to do this assignment in a group of three. Write down your name and group members in a paper and pass it to me before you leave. First come first serve basis.” The lecturer announced lazily. 

As if on cue, the whole class excluded Jihoon start to crowd Soonyoung’s and Wonwoo’s desk, asking them to join their group. 

The lecturer had to admit that it’s a nuisance but a tiny paper that suddenly slides against the table gained her attention to the owner of the paper. She stared at the paper and the owner back and forth before reading the content. 

_Group 1_  
 _-Jeon Wonwoo_  
 _-Kwon Soonyoung_   
_-Lee Jihoon_

She smiled. “Alright guys! I have one group that consists of Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon in my hands now! Next group please?” 

Before he could hear the whole class burst out, Jihoon had smoothly walked away from the classroom after shoving on his earbuds and plays his favourite song.

Soonyoung and Wonwoo on the other hand could only exchange stare with each other before shrugged their shoulders dismissively in unison. 

\------

Jihoon acts all tsundere around his friends but his personality could swap in split second when Soonyoung is within the radius, which his friends often teased him about. 

“Jihoon-ah, you look so cute today too~” Jeonghan’s daily tease began as he poked the younger’s cheek. They are currently hangs out at the library café in their college. 

“Stop calling me cute!” Jihoon hissed with a shade of pink painted on his cheek as he swatted the older’s hand.

“Woah! Grumpy Jihoon is also cute~” But a Yoon Jeonghan doesn’t stop and would never stop until he satisfied. 

As if on cue, Soonyoung and friends walked into the café, giving out a strong impression to each and every one there. Their black and red outfits for today really outstanding and brought the best of the guys. 

“Wow…” 

But then Jeonghan’s last brain cells starts to connect. He smirked evilly. 

“I heard you join Soonyoung’s and Wonwoo’s group without their conscience?” Testing the water, he purposely raised his tone slightly so that the other group of friends can hear him loud and clear. “Since when you are so daring, Jihoon-ah?”

“Of course, the first step always matter, hyung.” Jihoon, being all conscious with Soonyoung’s presence there answered confidently, making his friends cooed at his over flooded confidence.

As if on cue, Wonwoo walked over to their table, placing a paper with phone number jotted down on it along with _‘message me :) -wonwoo’_ note on the side. Being nosy people Jihoon’s friends are, they take a quick glance of the note before cooed again. 

“Woah! Reel for Soonyoung but got Wonwoo in return?” Jun wiggled his eyebrows cheekily to tease. 

The other group of male walked past their table and as if on reflex, Jihoon called out for one of the guys boldly.

“Kwon Soonyoung.”

The owner of the name attentively turned around to the caller when he heard his name being called.

“My smile is precious. Capture it with your eyes very well.” Jihoon smiled sincerely as he fingergunned the other male and winked simultaneously.

The whole café abruptly faded into silence as well as Jihoon’s group of friends. Soonyoung was the first one to look away and walked off as if nothing happened, followed by his three friends, who just bowed slightly at them beforehand.

“Fuck. Please kill me.” Minghao uttered after they left.

“PFFT!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!” Mingyu, Jun, Seungkwan, Jeonghan already laughed hysterically afterwards while Jihoon had his face buried on the table in embarrassment. He also questioned his confidence and boldness at this point. 

“Jisoo hyung, please purify my tainted ears!” Seokmin said dramatically.

“Me too, please.” Chan chimed in. 

“What’s with that weird pickup line of yours Jihoon?!? Who taught you that??” Jeonghan said in between his laughter. Tears already escaped from his eyes.

“My stomach hurts…!!!” Seungkwan huffed in between his laughter. 

“I should really bring camera along!!” Mingyu literally already rolled on the floor, laughing.

“Shut up!! I don’t know anymore! Fuck my life!” Jihoon cupped his face with his hands and squealed like a teenage girl who just confessed to her crush. 

“Guys… people are watching…” Joshua reprimanded but it’s too late because they were kicked out before they knew it.

\------

After that incident, Jihoon never learnt his lesson and constantly flirts with Soonyoung, fingergunned him every time he had a chance along with new pickup lines he prepared when he saw the other male. Within a split second, everyone in the college already knows that Jihoon highkey whipped for Soonyoung. Embarrassment? Jihoon now knows nothing about it. 

He’s been messaging Wonwoo regarding the assignment too lately and Wonwoo ended up lowkey cheering on Jihoon to woo Soonyoung, unbeknownst to the older.

Today is no difference. Jihoon approached Soonyoung as he spotted the other male alone. 

“Hey, Kwon Soonyoung!” 

_Urgh… It’s him again._ Soonyoung rolled his eyes inwardly. By now, he already remembers Lee Jihoon very well. Despite that, he still turned around to face the younger. 

“My daily present for you.” Jihoon fingergunned him and winked simultaneously.

“Huh?” But today, Soonyoung dodged the fingergun thrown to him by Jihoon, making the younger flinched in surprise.

“Now, now. It’s not good to avoid it.” Jihoon said jokingly with hurtful expression. 

“Aren’t you bored doing this thing every day?” For the first time ever, Soonyoung replied the younger.

“What do you mean by bored? This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever done in my life though.” Jihoon winked and fingergunned Soonyoung once again. This time Soonyoung didn’t dodge it. 

“You must be one insane guy.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes before walked away. He can’t believe there’s actually a persistent guy like Jihoon exists in this world. 

\------

“That kid is really something, huh?” Seungcheol spoke as the four friends walked their way to nearest coffee shop.

“Oh, you mean Lee Jihoon?” Hansol retorted. 

“Yeah. I noticed the way he acts around Soonyoung and his friends are completely opposites.” Seungcheol added again.

“Not this conversation again, Cheol hyung.” Soonyoung groaned.

“But I agree with Seungcheol hyung, Soonie. He’s grumpy and blushing mess in front of people but when you appeared in the picture, his confidence level is surely on different level.” Wonwoo chuckled. 

“That just means he’s hypocrite. Nothing new.” Soonyoung said coldly. 

“Ouch. That’s an unpleasant word to address someone.” Hansol said, disapproving.

“Whatever. People are the same. Except you guys. Now, let’s get our milkshake~ I’m craving for it~” Soonyoung walked ahead, leaving the other three who just exchanged stares with each other before shrugging their shoulders and trailing behind him.

\------

It’s weekend and Soonyoung decided to go out to the mall, watching movie alone since his friends are busy. Right now he’s stuck in the train with a crowd but he had to endure it until two more stations. That’s when his eyes caught a glimpse of familiar figure. Curly brunette. He knows it too well. It’s none other than Lee Jihoon, his not-so-secret admirer.

_What the heck? He’s stalking me until here? Yikes._

Jihoon on the other hand was occupied reading a book, unaware of surrounding as if the book is the most fascinating thing ever in the world. By unaware, he really doesn’t know Soonyoung was there, riding the same train as him. 

After two more stations, Soonyoung got off the train. He glanced slightly behind and yes. Jihoon got off the same station as him and even walking behind him quietly while reading the book. 

_(Q: What did he read? A: Fanfictions that he secretly printed out and booked it. The cover of the book is black with number ‘17’ hugely printed in white)_

Even after 5 minutes of walking, Jihoon still follow closely behind him, making the older somewhat pissed off. He then abruptly halted his tracks but before he could turn around to face the younger, they collided, making the younger stumbled backwards.

“Ow!” The younger shrieked. The _book_ he’s reading already fell to the ground. “Sorry—”

“I swear if you keep following me around, I will lodge a police report.” Soonyoung said threateningly. 

Hearing the very familiar voice, Jihoon tilted his head up and unexpectedly met the fierce gaze of his love interest.

“Kwon Soonyoung? What are you doing here?” Dusting off his pants, he barely stood after grabbing back the _book_. 

“I should be the one to ask you that. Why the hell would you follow me around like some sort of stalker? Do you really like me that much??” Soonyoung doesn’t even bother to help the younger and simply stands there with crossed arms watching him stands by his own. 

“Technically I do really like you that much but I don’t follow you around. I’m on my way to watch movie.” Jihoon said seriously yet so confident. 

Unamused, Soonyoung just threw the younger a scandalized look before slide it off for today. 

“Whatever.” 

Before he could walk off, the younger called him. 

“Kwon Soonyoung.”

He doesn’t want to turn around as he knows what’s coming next but somehow his body acts on his own accord. So, he turns around. 

“You smell nice too.” As expected, Jihoon fingergunned him right there and then before walked past the older, leaving him all speechless. 

Soonyoung on the other hand doesn’t know how to react on that. Usually he would shrug it off but today he felt different. He felt a pang on his chest as if he was shot for real. Slowly, he moved his hand over his chest, clenching the shirt in disbelief as he watched Jihoon slowly disappeared from his sight. His face is heating as his heart beats faster.

_What’s wrong with me…?_

But it doesn’t end there. When Soonyoung got into the theatre hall, he took his seat and much to his dismay, a person next to him is Lee Jihoon himself. Both of them widened their eyes in surprise until someone yelled at Soonyoung to sit down which the latter immediately do so.

“Now, now. Who’s following who?” Jihoon whispered before giving the older his flirty wink. 

Now that Lee Jihoon is sitting next to him, all his focus on the movie was thrown away into the drain. He still has that weird feeling stirs inside him whenever he caught the younger was staring at him. He had the urge to glance back but he chose not to. 

A mere 2 hours Soonyoung questioned himself as to why he’s behaving like this. He and Jihoon already went separate way after the movie ended so he’s thankful that the weird feeling is gone along with Jihoon. 

Or so he thought. 

The feeling returned when he saw the brunette was cornered by some strangers. 

“Hey there cutie~ are you alone? Do you want hyung to accompany you~?” 

“I-It’s okay! P-Please excuse me!” The younger flustered but before he could get away, one of the guys grasped his wrist.

“Oh come on~ we are just going to have fun~”

Usually in this kind of situation, Soonyoung and friends would intervene but today, Soonyoung can’t bring himself to help the guy, Lee Jihoon. His feet just won’t move until he remembers Wonwoo’s quote. 

_“He’s grumpy and blushing mess in front of people but when you appeared in the picture, his confidence level is surely on different level.”_

With that engraved inside him, Soonyoung walks past them, hopefully that Jihoon could see him and thankfully, Jihoon **did** see him. 

“Let’s go—”

“I said stop, didn’t I??!” Jihoon snapped as he swatted the hand away hard. He threw them his death glare, making them backed away almost immediately. 

“S-S-Sorry!” They stuttered before ran off.

Soonyoung was really surprised at first because one moment there, Jihoon really looks like a weak guy but did he really change in split second after he saw Soonyoung?? Is it really possible??

“Kwon Soonyoung.” 

Once again, the younger of two called. And of course, he would turn around even if his mind says no. 

“Thanks for saving me.” This time Jihoon doesn’t fingergun him but smiled at him instead, making the tingling sensation inside Soonyoung grows stronger, heart beats unevenly. Soonyoung hastily looked away and without he realized it, he’s running away from the younger. 

_No…!! Calm down, my heart…!_

\------

The following week, Soonyoung tried to avoid Jihoon at any cost and of course it doesn’t go unnoticed by Jihoon and his friends. Soonyoung immediately excused himself when he saw Jihoon and his friends at the café. 

“I noticed every time if we bump into Soonyoung and his friends, Soonyoung will run away. Something happened between you guys, Jihoon?” Jeonghan finally pointed it out.

“I don’t know? The last time I met him at the mall, he’s saving me from a bunch of guys.”

“What??”

“Spill the tea!!”

“Uh… It’s not like he helps me directly… Well, you know that I gained my confidence once I saw him right? So yeah. When I spotted him walking near me, I instantly changed and stood for myself. I don’t know how but somehow I did it.” Jihoon explained as he scratched his nape sheepishly. 

“Woah… You are really whipped for him, huh?” Seungkwan commented.

“S-Shut up!”

“But why would he run away every time he saw you now? Did he perhaps lose his confidence every time he saw you?” Jun said innocently. 

“Pfft! What kind of theory is that??” 

“But it’s possible too. If Jihoon can gain confidence seeing him, it’s possible that Soonyoung loses confidence seeing Jihoon.” Jisoo reasoned. 

“E-Eh?! S-So you are saying I’m really the reason why he keeps running away!?” Jihoon said in disbelief. 

“What else?” They chorused.

“W-What should I do then??” Jihoon started to fluster once he thought Soonyoung ran away from him. 

“Maybe you should stop fingergun him for now.” A foreign yet familiar voice interjected. It was Wonwoo who overheard their conversation. He then slipped on a seat next to Jihoon.

“Wonwoo…?”

“But he’s got a point. You should try to be subtle about your feelings towards Soonyoung hyung now, Jihoon hyung. Maybe he’s embarrassed when you do all that to him.” Mingyu said rationally. 

“B-But I’m shy too!” Jihoon exclaimed with bright red face.

“Please define shy for me.” Minghao sassed. He had enough of Jihoon changing his behaviour drastically once he saw Soonyoung. 

“Anyway, just stop being all flirty for the time being and watch his reaction.” Jeonghan exclaimed. 

“Ugh… fine…”

\-------

Jihoon did as Wonwoo and Jeonghan told him. Every time when he saw Soonyoung, he fights the urge to fingergun the older and pretended like he wasn’t there in the first place. Surprisingly, Soonyoung did stop avoiding Jihoon too. But. Wait. Something had changed.

“Jihoon! Would you go out with me?” One of the classmates suddenly asked out of nowhere right after the class ended, making the brunette flustered and blushing mess.

“W-What? Wh-Why would you ask me out??” Jihoon said nervously. This is literally his first time someone confessing to him. 

“Because you are cute, bold and hard-working too! I’m always like that side of yours! So, would you like to go out with me?” The girl repeated meekly. 

The class already cooed in anticipation but not a certain raven haired. He was not amused at all. 

“I… Uh… I…” Jihoon fidgeted. 

Before Jihoon could reply the girl, a loud bang caught his and everyone’s attention in the class. 

“Lee Jihoon.” 

It was Soonyoung. He stands from his chair before turning around to face the younger.

“My name is Kwon Soonyoung. Engrave that name in your heart, mind and soul.” Soonyoung then fingergunned him along with a playful smirk, making everyone in the class gasped including Wonwoo. Thus, the older walked off the classroom with Wonwoo trailed behind afterwards. Jihoon on the other hand was too shocked to react. Shocked is an understatement. He almost fainted to be honest. 

“Jihoon? Are you okay?” The girl who confessed to Jihoon asked concernedly.

“I’m sorry! I’m really thankful that you like me but I can’t go out with you! I’M KWON SOONYOUNG SEXUAL!! I ONLY ATTRACTED TO KWON SOONYOUNG!” As if on cue, Jihoon left the class to chase after his love interest, leaving his classmates all speechless. 

“KWON SOONYOUNG!” Jihoon yelled from afar. His voice echoed in the hallways, making the owner of the name halted from his tracks. 

One step. Two steps. And before he knew it, Jihoon was running towards Soonyoung and when the older turned around, the younger leaped on the guy’s embrace, throwing himself against him. Cliché like those soap opera, Soonyoung caught the younger and their eyes met. Before he knew it, the soft pink lips already pressed against his slightly parted lips. Jihoon had successfully kissed him! 

“Of course your name will be forever engraved in my heart, beautiful.” And the flirtiest Lee Jihoon is back on action. Kwon Soonyoung didn’t wait any longer to deepen the kiss. People around them could only coo at the sight, some even applauded loudly, including their classmates and even the girl who just being rejected by Jihoon just now. 

“Will you go out with me then?” Soonyoung asked after they parted for air.

“Go out is not enough. I want to marry you, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon connected their lips once again.

“Your confidence level is really mysterious but even so, I still want you, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung said in between as they parted for air. 

“Turn me into Kwon Jihoon then.” And Jihoon roughly kissed Soonyoung again. 

“Fuck. I lost all my brain cells watching them.” Minghao who happened to be there said in disgust. “At least get a room!” 

“Same, dude. They are cheesier than Junhui. I want to vomit.” Wonwoo on the side consented. 

“Junhui?” Minghao whipped his head to Wonwoo immediately with the aforementioned name. 

Wonwoo shrugged dismissively. “Well, he does that a lot to me.” 

“What?”

~~~END~~~

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> kudos if you like it <3


End file.
